Reborn
by Wileret
Summary: Todos saben que Nick fue rescatado, pero... ¿Qué pasó cuando despertó? ¿Creería que aquello era la realidad o una mentira generada por su mente?


**_Reborn_**

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a la CBS y a sus respectivos creadores _

_Spoilers: 5X24-25 Peligro Sepulcral (Grave Danger)_

_

* * *

_

_Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip._

El sonido repetitivo le llegaba débilmente a los oídos, pero al menos le llamaba lo bastante la atención como para querer saber de dónde procedía. Se sentía desorientado y confuso, así que intentó abrir los ojos pero sus párpados parecían negarse a ello. Lo intentó otra vez, sintiendo como si una fina película se los hubiera pegado, al igual que si se hubiera quedado demasiado tiempo dormido. Aunque no recordaba que fuera así. Había trabajado la noche anterior en un caso que había cerrado sin apenas un percance. El sospechoso se había confesado nada más ponerle las pruebas debajo de sus narices y Brass se lo había llevado sin más dilación al calabozo.

Los casos así siempre eran bienvenidos, pues no eran mucho problema, pero a Nick le gustaban los desafíos como al que más. Esos casos que hacían trabajar su mente dando lo mejor de sí y que le dejaban sin dormir un buen par de horas que después echaba muy en falta al finalizar el caso. Se preguntaba cuando había sido la última vez que había participado en uno de esa índole. Parecía ser que últimamente los criminales no se comían demasiado la cabeza y se lo ponían fácil a la justicia.

Demasiado cansado como para querer seguir pensando más, intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo, con más suerte que la anterior vez, y empezó a divisar de forma borrosa lo que parecía ser algo blanco, pero no podía estar muy seguro. Parpadeó un par de veces, esperando a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la tenue luz de la estancia y a que empezaran a enfocar un poco mejor. Pronto pudo ver con claridad lo que había estado viendo, el techo.

Pero, no recordaba que el techo de su habitación fuera blanco. Confuso, intentó moverse pero no lo consiguió. Por alguna extraña razón, parecía que su cabeza era lo único despierto de su cuerpo. Así que bajó la mirada para ver qué era lo que impedía que se moviera, encontrándose con lo que no se esperaba.

No se encontraba en su cama como había pensado en un principio, sino que estaba tumbado en lo que parecía ser más bien una cama de hospital, con una manta tapándole hasta medio torso y con los brazos por fuera. Pero… sus brazos se encontraban totalmente vendados, y no recordaba el motivo. Vio que tenía una vía intravenosa pinchada en el brazo derecho y siguió con la mirada el fino tubo hasta el gotero suspendido un par de centímetros por encima de su cabeza, a la vez que sentía una molestia en la nariz y en la garganta. Entonces vio de donde procedía el sonido que le había despertado. Una máquina que conocía muy bien mostraba su gráfico cardíaco, haciendo ese pitido cada pocos segundos.

¿Había sufrido algún incidente en el trabajo? ¿O se había visto involucrado en algún accidente de coche de vuelta a su apartamento? Sabía que a las siete de la mañana había mucho borracho conduciendo y siempre intentaba mantener las distancias con los coches que hacían demasiadas eses. Aunque en realidad, era peligroso conducir en Las Vegas a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Esa ciudad nunca dormía. Y esa era una de las razones por las que había decidido trasladarse a esa ciudad. Era todo un desafío trabajar en el laboratorio de esa ciudad con tal alta tasa de criminalidad. Además, tenía a unos compañeros geniales. Grissom, Catherine, Warrick…

De repente, una imagen de una moneda en su mano le pasó por la mente. Por alguna razón quería hacerla desaparecer, así que cerró los ojos en un vano intento de conseguirlo, pero seguía clavada en su mente. En la imagen, también aparecía su amigo Warrick sonriéndole. Inmediatamente, le saltaron a la mente varias instantáneas. Un oficial, tripas, un vaso de café, una pistola… Y una horrible sensación de claustrofobia.

Abrió los ojos. Al momento se le vinieron a la vez todos los recuerdos olvidados de su última experiencia, y deseó con todas su fuerzas no haber despertado mientras unas finas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. No, no quería recordar… No quería acordarse del agobio, del miedo y el pavor que había experimentado, ni tampoco el dolor que ahora no parecía asaltarle. Ahora recordaba muy bien por qué tenía los brazos vendados, y agradeció no poder verse la piel.

Pero, ¿aquello era real? ¿Lo que veía en ese momento, lo que oía, era de verdad o era otra alucinación producida por la situación? Ya había tenido bastante con que su mente le asaltara con una escena de su propia autopsia. ¿Ahora le hacía creer que estaba sano y salvo cuando en realidad seguía metido en aquella maldita caja?

Pronto sus gritos inundaron la habitación. Quería hacer desaparecer esa alucinación, largarse de allí. Quería olvidarlo todo, y si tenía que morir para ello que así fuera. No podía más, aquello era demasiado para él. ¿Cómo podía la vida hacerle sufrir tanto? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerse eso? Solo recordaba la voz de su captor en la grabadora:

"_Hola hombrecito del CSI, ¿quieres saber por qué estás ahí? Porque has seguido las pruebas. Porque eso es lo que hacéis los CSIs. Así que respira mucho. Respira poco. Métete la pistola en la boca y aprieta el gatillo. Lo que tú prefieras, vas a morir ahí."_

Y después la desesperación. La misma que sentía en ese momento. Y nadie podría sacarle de ella, ni ahora ni nunca.

Entonces, de improviso, se dio cuenta por encima de sus gritos como alguien abría la puerta de la habitación y se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaba él. Pero no podía verle la cara.

- ¡Nick! –le llamó la sombra, sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos. No le respondió, no sabía quién era ese hombre, y no era capaz de dejar de gritar -. ¡Nick, cálmate! ¡Escúchame, soy Grissom! ¿Me oyes?

Entonces, de improviso, pudo verle la cara a la sombra y sus gritos cesaron tan rápido como vinieron. Su garganta dolorida se quejó al intentar hablar. Pero no le importaba, quería saber a ciencia cierta que aquello no era una alucinación.

- Gr… ¿Grissom? –preguntó con voz ronca.

- Sí, soy yo, Nick –le respondió Grissom, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver que se había calmado.

Ahora Nick estaba seguro que era la realidad. Ver sonreír a su supervisor era una rareza en extremo, y su imaginación no daba para tanto.

- Me alegra ver que te has despertado –comentó, irguiéndose -. Nos has tenido muy preocupados.

Nick volvió a bajar la mirada, un poco avergonzado. Nunca había tenido la intención de preocuparles, pero sabía que se preocupaban por él tanto como se preocupaba él por ellos. Intentado obviar un comentario, recorrió con la mirada la estancia con más detenimiento. No había mucho que ver aparte de un equipo para emergencias y un taburete junto a la ventana que daba al exterior. Fuera, el sol parecía estar saliendo u ocultándose. No podía estar seguro.

Captó más su interés la ventana que daba al pasillo del hospital, dónde podía ver a médicos y enfermeras cruzar sin parar, y a algún niño travieso que debía de haber escapado de la vigilancia de sus padres y ahora recorría el hospital en busca de aventuras.

Eso le hizo reír débilmente, acordándose de una vez cuando era pequeño en la que había tenido que visitar con sus padres a su abuela en el hospital y él había hecho lo mismo junto a su hermano. Se habían llevado una buena reprimenda por parte de su padre, siempre tan serio para todo. Por algo había llegado al final a juez en la Corte del Tribunal Supremo de Texas.

Dejando sus recuerdos guardados a buen recaudo, volvió a mirar por la ventana a la vez que una mujer con el pelo rubio apareció por uno de los laterales. Nick la observó, notando el desconcierto pintado en la mirada de ella, girándose en busca de su compañero y encontrándose con él mirándole desde la cama de hospital. Inmediatamente una sonrisa empezó a curvarse en los labios de ella y abrió la puerta para entrar en la habitación sin pensárselo dos veces.

Pronto, se encontró sumergido en un gran abrazo de su compañero que sollozaba de alegría junto a él.

- Oh dios, Nick –murmuró bajo la maraña de pelo rubio. Se separó de él y le miró directamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -. Por fin has despertado, ¡no me lo puedo creer!

Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, sin dejar de sonreír. Estaba despierto, por fin, después de tantos días.

- Ya te dije que él era fuerte, Cath –comentó Grissom, cogiendo el taburete y sentándose a un lado de la cama.

- L… l… -comenzó a decir con dificultad. Intentó aclararse la garganta, pero la seguía sintiendo seca.

Grissom, viendo su intento, se levantó y salió de la habitación, volviendo al momento siguiente con un vaso en una mano.

- Catherine.

Ella le entendió al instante, así que ambos incorporaron a Nick para poder darle de beber sin problemas. Inmediatamente se sintió mucho mejor y tras un par de sorbos más y el vaso vacío encima de la mesilla, lo volvieron a tumbar en la cama con cuidado.

- Lo siento –se disculpó.

Los dos supervisores se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer. En seguida, un incómodo silencio inundó la estancia.

Catherine se encontraba sin palabras. Sabía que Nick había pasado por una experiencia horrible y verle ahí tumbado en la cama, indefenso y con los brazos vendados por las picaduras, era una muestra de ello. Le habían tenido que ver durante horas como luchaba por salir de aquella caja de metracrilato, viendo su desesperación.

No podía dejar de agradecer una y otra vez que lo habían encontrado a tiempo. Si hubieran llegado demasiado tarde… No quería pensar ni en esa posibilidad. Ahora lo único en lo que había que pensar y preocuparse era en ayudar a Nick en todo lo posible a sobrellevar la mala experiencia. Había un gran camino por delante para recorrer y ella, al igual que todo el resto del equipo, estaría a su lado.

No pensaba volver a dejarle solo.

- No tienes nada por lo que disculparte Nick. No has hecho nada malo –dijo Grissom, rompiendo el silencio.

No, no había hecho nada malo. En absoluto. El único que había obrado mal en todo ese asunto había sido el padre de Kelly Gordon. Grissom lo tenía bien claro. Ni Nick, ni nadie más, era culpable de todo lo que había pasado. Incluso todavía se negaba a creer que existiera gente capaz de hacer sufrir a otras personas por una cuestión de venganza como lo había hecho aquel hombre.

La mente del ser humano le sorprendía cada día, le daba a conocer como la gente se podía convertir en un asesino de un segundo a otro. Pero lo de aquel hombre, que se había inmolado delante de él a escasos metros, le había aterrorizado. Solo una persona había conseguido que todo el laboratorio de Las Vegas lo pasara mal, les había hecho sentir completamente impotentes ante la situación, y encima había disfrutado de ello hasta su suicidio.

Pero finalmente, la pesadilla había terminado aunque todavía era demasiado reciente como olvidarla. Les había hecho sufrir hasta el último segundo, hasta que por fin habían conseguido sacar a Nick de aquella horrible caja que se había convertido en una cárcel imposible de la cual escapar.

- Grissom…

- No, Nick. Grissom tiene razón –le cortó Catherine, acercándose más a él y tocándole la cara con una mano -. Ahora solo preocúpate por recuperarte, ¿vale? Además, si hay algún culpable, esa soy yo por haberte enviado a aquel escenario.

- Catherine…

- ¡No! ¡Yo era tu maldita supervisora! –las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por el rostro -. Tenía que haberme encargado personalmente del caso, pero decidí quedarme sentada tontamente ante mi escritorio.

Se había sentido una inútil desde que habían notificado la desaparición de su CSI. Ella estaba al cargo de que a sus dos chicos no les pasara nada. Pero había fracasado estrepitosamente en ello. Y no podía perdonárselo por nada del mundo.

Había intentado medio arreglarlo pagando el rescate, para hacerse sentir menos culpable. Esa era una de las razones por las que se había arrastrado hasta Sam Braun con buena cara para conseguir el dinero del rescate. Aunque había servido de bien poco al final. Lo único que había conseguido con todo aquello es que el dinero acabara esparcido por doquier en aquel almacén y encima, sin Nick de vuelta en el momento de la entrega.

- Ni siquiera me merezco estar aquí.

Nick quería apretarle la mano en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor, pero no podía mover el brazo ni un solo milímetro –seguramente le habían atiborrado a calmantes y eso es lo que hacía sentir su cuerpo como si no estuviera- así que inclinó la cabeza hacia donde estaba su mano para darle a entender que no la culpaba de aquello. Y era la verdad.

- Catherine. Si no hubiera sido yo, habría sido seguramente Warrick o cualquier otro CSI… o incluso tú. Ese… hombre… Lo único que quería era a uno de nosotros, a cualquiera, para… para hacerle sufrir. No te culpes de ello, por favor.

- Así es, Catherine. No te castigues más… -le animó Grissom, acercándose a ella y poniéndole una mano en el antebrazo.

Catherine aceptó el gesto de su compañero, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

- Ah, soy una tonta. Lo único que estoy consiguiendo es que te sientas peor, Nick –dijo, secándose las lágrimas restantes -. Creo que voy a llamar a los demás para decirles que ya has despertado. Tendrán muchas ganas de verte.

Dicho esto, se alejó de él sacando el móvil de su chaqueta. Para no molestarles, salió de la habitación mientras marcaba los números de la primera llamada. En pocos segundos, alguien descolgó al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Warrick! ¿A qué no sabes quién se ha despertado? ¡Sí, Nick! –después, tras cerrarse la puerta, la conversación dejó de oírse. Pero Nick podía ver a su compañera andar de un lado a otro con móvil en la oreja.

Apartó la mirada de ella y volvió a mirar hacia Grissom que se había vuelto a sentar en el taburete y observaba también a su amiga.

- ¿De verdad se siente tan mal? –preguntó el joven, preocupado.

Grissom giró la vista hacia Nick, con el rostro serio y cansado.

- Sí. Incluso llegó a pagar el rescate para que pudieras volver cuanto antes.

- ¿Rescate?

No sabía nada de eso. Aunque en realidad no sabía nada de lo que había pasado en el exterior durante aquellas interminables horas.

- Un millón de dólares –_"O el CSI morirá"_ recordó -. Catherine consiguió el dinero.

- ¿Sam Braun? –Grissom afirmó con una inclinación de cabeza -. Dios, os he hecho pasar por un montón de problemas.

- ¿Qué te hemos dicho, Nick?

- Sí, sí. Que no es mi culpa. Pero no puedes impedir que me sienta algo culpable.

Eso era verdad. No podía impedir ni evitar que su CSI se sintiera culpable, al igual que tampoco podía conseguirlo con Catherine. En realidad todos se sentían así, incluido él.

- ¿Han dicho algo los médicos de cuándo podré irme a casa?

- Tienen que observar la curación de las picaduras de hormiga, así que creo que estarás un par de días más en esa cama. Pero nada más.

El trauma que dejaría la experiencia era otro asunto.

- Deben ser bastante malas para que me hayan dado unos calmantes tan fuertes. Me siento como si mi cabeza estuviera separada de mi cuerpo –rió.

- Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo de sobra para volver a sentirlo de nuevo. Pero de mientras, descansa. Y no pienses en pisar el laboratorio hasta que estés completamente recuperado, ¿entendido?

- Entendido, jefe. Sabes que no soy tan masoca.

- Por si acaso. Me he dado cuenta recientemente que todos mis CSIs tienen una tendencia preocupante por trabajar demasiado.

- Como alguien que conocemos –susurró Nick.

Si había alguien que trabajaba más de la cuenta, ése era su supervisor. Y nadie en el mundo podría negarlo. ¿Cuántas veces le había visto en la sala de descanso enfrascado en el archivo de algún caso mientras él se iba tras finalizar el turno? Demasiadas veces.

- Haré como si no hubiera oído eso –dijo Grissom, echándole una mirada -. Al menos ahora volvemos a trabajar todos juntos, con lo que os podré tener bien controlados.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con lo del turno de tarde?

- Os quiero de nuevo a todos juntos. Lo de trabajar por separado no nos ha traído nada bueno, y Ecklie se ha dado cuenta por fin. Como siempre, un poco tarde –comentó molestó. La antipatía que sentía por el ayudante del director era palpable a primera vista. Tanto cuando hablaba de él como cuando se encontraban.

Grissom podía pecar de ser poco político, pero al menos realizaba su trabajo como debía ser. Buscando el origen del delito a través de las pruebas hasta el final, sin dar por hecho las cosas. Cosa que Conrad Ecklie hacía mucho, cerrando muchos casos pero metiendo entre rejas a gente que no había hecho nada malo. Grissom siempre lo decía, las pruebas no mienten. Los que mienten en realidad, son las personas.

- Será bueno trabajar juntos de nuevo. La verdad es que echo de menos a los demás –confesó el joven CSI -. Desde lo del cambio no hemos podido volver a quedar y se echan en falta las tonterías de Greg.

- Yo preferiría no oírlas, la verdad. Pero supongo que no se puede evitar.

- Vamos, Grissom. Admítelo, a veces es gracioso.

- Lo que tú digas, Nick –dijo por toda respuesta.

Dos segundos más tarde, Catherine volvió a entrar en la habitación con el móvil en la mano.

- Bien –sonrió -. Los chicos vendrán en media hora para verte, Nick. Se han alegrado mucho al saber que has despertado.

Veinte minutos más tarde llegaron Sara, Warrick y Greg. La alegría que sentían al ver a su amigo de nuevo con los ojos abiertos se veía claramente en sus caras. Le abrazaron, y empezaron a hablar sin parar, riendo los cinco por cosas triviales, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Simplemente disfrutando del hecho de estar el equipo al completo.

Grissom los observaba sin participar mucho, con Catherine junto a él. Ahí estaba la sensación de familia que parecía haberse perdido durante los últimos días, y él la agradecía. Los cinco eran un ente único, el equipo del turno de noche. Y Grissom estaba orgulloso de todos y de cada uno de ellos. Desde su primera CSI 1 de pie junto a él hasta el novato de Greg, que le había dado más de un dolor de cabeza como rata de laboratorio.

- Oh, tío, te espera una fiesta de las buenas cuando salgas de este sitio –le comentó Greg a Nick. Pero este, cansado, había cerrado los ojos quedándose dormido.

En ese mismo momento, el móvil de Grissom empezó a sonar anunciando la vuelta al mundo real.

- Bien, creo que es hora de nos vayamos –dijo Grissom -. Hay cadáveres que requieren nuestra atención en el Strip y mucho trabajo pendiente en el laboratorio, y no me gustan los holgazanes.

- ¿Y desde cuando somos holgazanes? –se burló Catherine, mirándole a la cara.

- ¡Somos el gran equipo de Grissom! –exclamó Greg, alzando los puños -. ¡Nadie nos puede vencer!

- Cállate Greg, a menos que quieras que te degrade –le cortó Grissom, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente.

- Como quieras jefe, pero no puedes negar que somos buenos en nuestro trabajo.

- Ni que seamos los que más horas extras hayamos realizado –agregó Sara, sonriendo.

Todos rieron.

Sí, ellos tenían razón. Eran su equipo. Su gran equipo.

Y habían conseguido rescatar a Nick, eso era lo que más importaba ahora.

Los muertos, siempre podían esperar.

FIN


End file.
